Dogs love beds. Beds are soft, resilient and warm. Moreover, dogs are social animals and prefer to be as close as possible to one or more family members. Even if vacant, beds contain the scent of a family member, perhaps providing security for the dog home alone.
Of course, some dog owners prefer the dog out of the bed. In such a case, the dog may be provided with a blanket at some location in the house, such as adjacent a heating vent. Or the dog may sleep on his or her own pet bed, such as an overstuffed bean bag type of bed. Sometimes the dog gets the couch at night.
A blanket is portable. A blanket may provide a level of security for a dog. However, a blanket provides little cushion and no resiliency.
A couch provides cushion and resiliency. Yet a couch is typically not portable. Couches too, like beds, are often off limits for the family dog.
A kennel, especially for a larger dog, may be relatively large for being used inside of the house and is minimally portable. Also, the conventional kennel has just one port of access. This cave like feature may provide a level of security for some dogs. However, delegation to such a closed chamber may be taken as punishment by other dogs.
The bean bag type dog bed is portable and provides some cushion for the dog. However, a bean bag type dog bed is not resilient. Further, a bean bag type dog bed tends to be relatively large for even a relatively small dog and thus takes up a relatively great amount of space. Also, a bean bag type dog seat always occupies the same amount of space; it is not collapsible and thus is not stored easily.